A hydraulic valve directs the flow of a liquid medium, usually oil, through a hydraulic system. The direction of the oil flow is determined by the position of a spool or a poppet. The size of the valve may be determined by the maximum flow of the hydraulic system through the valve and the maximum system pressure.
An example valve may have several components, such as a housing, a sleeve, a movable element (e.g., a poppet, spool, or piston), a bushing, a nose piece, etc. Some of these components are disposed, at least partially, within each other. For example, a nose piece can be disposed, at least partially, within a sleeve of the valve to provide support for other components (e.g., a bushing, a piston, a spring, etc.). It may be desirable to have a retention mechanism that retains the nose piece to the sleeve when the valve is being handled (e.g., shipped, packaged, etc.) such that the nose piece is not disassembled from the sleeve prior to installation of the valve in a hydraulic system. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.